Network conferencing refers to interactive communication technologies that allow two or more locations to interact, for example, by way of real-time two-way video and audio transmissions. In a network conference, a participant may communicate and share data with other participants. For example, a participant may share texts, audio, images, and video in real time with other participants in the network conference.
All communications have communication latencies and if the communication latencies are significant, then data sharing in a network conference may not be in real-time. For example, significant communication latencies can cause a substantial disconnect between data displayed and seen by various participants in the network conference. In other words, the data viewed by various participants in the network conference may be different because of significant communication latencies.
Currently, if the network conference includes audio transmissions, participants in the network conference may verbally notify the participant sharing the data (e.g., a presenter) of the communication latency problem. If instant messaging is available in the network conference, a participant can type a message notifying the presenter of the communication latency problem. Such verbal and message notifications interrupt and distract the presenter and may also disrupt the presentation experience for other participants in the network conference.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to further improve the notification of communication latencies in a network conference.